The Real Harry Potter
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: What if Harry Potter, the real one, was switched at birth with the harry potter you've come to know?
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the characters in this book, they belong to J.K.R. If I make any new ones up I will tell you.

-Emily, the unicorn child

Prologue

Hello. My name is Harry Potter. But I'm not the Harry Potter you know, I'm the real Harry Potter. You see, the Harry you know is a changeling, a half-veela child switched at birth with a wizard child. I know this because I was raised by his real parents, and overheard them talking about the switch. When I confronted them about it, I was only seven at the time, they admitted it was true, I wasn't their real child. I was heartbroken: not only because I wasn't their real child, but because they had said that my real parents had died a year after I was born, and had hadn't known that "Harry" wasn't their real son.

Ever since I learned about my real parents, I have studied on how to be a powerful wizard. I have asked my parents to call me what me what they would've called their child. They have taught me how to hide emotion, how to fly on a broom, and who is where on the social chart. I didn't enjoy the last one, but they told me I had to "uphold their image".

Finally, I got the letter, delivered by owl of course, that said I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was going to where both my parents and my real parents had gone! And Harry would be probably there too, even if he wasn't a full wizard.

"Are you packed yet?" My father yelled up the stairs to me, where I was laying on my lavish four-poster bed in my green and silver room. "Almost," I yelled back, rolling off the bed and closing my bulging trunk. A house elf came into the room carrying my breakfast on a platter. "Madam told me to tell you to eat it all, sir," the elf said timidly. "Thank you, I will," I replied. It look surprised at my thanks, and disapperated. After eating my breakfast I dragged my trunk downstairs. "I'm ready father," I said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows, and I schooled my face into a blank expression."Got everything?" I nodded. "Very well then, Draco. Lets go." And we disapperated to Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 1: Switching

~This story belongs to my friend Emily~

Lily and James Potter weren't what most people would call 'normal'. They lived in a place called Godric's Hollow, where everyone was friends, and they wore robes, because they were wizards and witches.

Lily was almost 9 months pregnant, and her belly was round as a beach ball. Her bright green eyes sparkled with happiness and her dark red hair danced around her shoulders as she laughed at a joke James had just made. Suddenly she stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

"James! James, I think my water just broke!" She said, putting her hands on the bulge on her stomach. James helped her off the couch, and they apparated to a room in St. Mungos that they had booked. James helped her down on the bed, and rang the bell by the door. Three nurses came in and swiftly walked over to Lily's side, making her as comfortable as possible.

"Now Mrs. Potter, breathe and push!"

A few hours later, one of the nurses brought the now clean baby over to Lily and James. "Harry James Potter," Lily whispered,"my cute little blonde baby." She gave Harry her finger to hold and looked up at James."Look at his cute little hand James... We made this precious thing."

James smiled softly and very lightly touched his sons hair with his finger. "He's adorable," he whispered back,"the ladies will be all over him. He probably gets the blonde from my fathers side of the family." He chuckled lightly at the way his wife's hand was being waved around. "Can I hold him?" He asked. Lily nodded, and he reached down to hold the baby.

Just as he touched him, the room froze. A figure appeared, holding a black haired baby that had been recently born. The figure walked over to the bed and with one hand held the black haired baby, while with the other they grabbed Harry. They placed the black haired baby into Lily's arms, and took out a wand. They muttered a spell under their breath, then vanished, taking Harry with them.

The room unfroze, and James carefully took the baby from his wife's arms. He smiled down at the baby. "Hello there Harry. I'm your dada, and your mummy and I love you very much," he cooed, stoking the baby's cheek. "He looks like you already," Lily said, staring up at the black haired boys with adoring eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, their memories had been modified.

"My lord, it has been done," a dark, shadowed figure whispered, appearing in a hidden room, with slimy walls and green light reflecting off of a lake just outside, a lake filled with snakes and moss.

"Very good," came the reply. "You may keep the boy, raise him as you wish. He is of no use to me right now." The man speaking walked into the middle of the room, the green light making him look more eerie then he was, his bald head and red eyes looked dangerous, and his nose was almost nonexistent, just two snakelike slits where nostrils should have been.

"Yes, my lord." The shadow figure said, and it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy appeared at his home, glancing up at the manor as he did. He opened the large iron gates and walked up to the house. Opening the door, he was greeted by a rush of cool air and the sound of his wife sobbing, sobbing over the loss of her only child.

He walked to their room and slowly opened the door. Narcissa was sitting on the bed, grasping a photo that had been taken when her son was born, and in the photo you could see her lying on a bed, gazing lovingly at the crying baby in her arms. The baby's arms were flailing around, and it's eyes were scrunched up, but the thing most people would notice first was the thick black hair on its head, not that anyone was ever going to see this photo: it would be kept in a secret place that only one with Malfoy blood could enter.

Lucius walked over to the bed and sat down softly next to her, rubbing circles on her back. "It had to be done, love. It's the only way he can be defeated." He said quietly. "I know that, its just... our poor baby!" She replied, sniffing heart brokenly. Lucius grasped her shoulders and looked into her watery eyes. "It will be alright, my dear."

Just then, a loud baby's cry came from a room nearby. Narcissa stood up and walked across the room, Lucius following behind. Stopping at the doorway, Narcissa turned around. "I'll be right back dear, you stay here." Lucius nodded and sat back on the bed while Narcissa walked through the manor to a large room that was painted in bright, pastel colors, with clouds on the ceiling that turned into stars at night, and cute animals that moved on the wall. Toys littered the far corner of the room, from teddy bears to rubber ducks to magical toys that changed color or sang softly when someone cried.

In the middle of the room there was a fancy crib that looked like a four poster bed with wooden crib bars on the sides. Hanging from the top of it was a little magical mobile of constellations that circled slowly above the crib. Narcissa walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby. Wishing that it was her own, she softly sang it a shakey lullaby until it fell back asleep.

"Happy birthday dear Dracooo, happy birthday to you!"

The young blond sat in his chair, showing his missing teeth in a wide smile at the small group of people around him. His mother and father were there, Lucius cutting a cake and scooping ice cream while Narcissa, Mrs. Goyle and Mrs. Crabbe talked. Siting near Draco were two boys around his age, one of them which had grabbed a bow from Draco's opened presents and put it on his head, while the other, when he had first arrived, had run around on his little toddler legs and pointed at anything shiny he saw, and called it 'pretty!' Now he was sitting in his chair and looking in amazement at everything, his mouth wide open.

This was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle before they learned that boys weren't supposed to like sparkly things and dancing, and started acting all 'tough' around people. Young baby Draco grabbed the closest of his presents, a fake broom that could hover a foot off the ground, and looked at it, studying the writing on the side. "Mummy!" he exclaimed, interrupting her conversation on where to find good house elves "What does this say?" he asked, as he was three and not yet able to read anything other than his own name and small thing like to or from.

She looked at him a bit sadly; she was thinking about her actual child, who's birthday had been just a few days ago. She didn't know where he was now, but Dumbledore had told her that was for the best. She plastered a fake smile on her face quickly, and walked over to behind Draco's chair, then bent down so she could see. "Best flier brooms," she pronounced, pointing at each word as she said it. "Thanks mommy!" little Draco said. Narcissa kissed his cheek and walked back over to continue her conversation.

Draco stood outside, broomstick in hand. Lucius was with him, teaching him how to ride a broom. "Now, I don't know how to ride these brooms correctly, I grew up with veela brooms, but the veela grip is much more complicated than the ordinary wizard grip. Are you sure you could learn it?" The grip actually wasn't harder, but it was much, much safer, and he didn't understand how wizards could stay on their brooms, the way they rode them.

"Of course I can learn it, Father." The young blond said politely, eager for the talking to be over so he could finally fly to his heart's content. "Okay then. Take your broom like this, put your hands over each other like this, now scoot further back and turn a bit. Good! Now get off and do it again, without my help this time." After Draco was done with that, Lucius gave him a long talk about flying, which Draco had already heard, but then, finally, he was given the go ahead.

Draco climbed onto his broom and took off into the sky with inherited skill. Once he got the hang of speed around, he tried to do tricks, loop-de-loops and swerves, and when he was done with those he lazily floated around, enjoying the scenery from an eagle view.

Suddenly, he was bombarded by a bird, and almost lost his grip. As he struggled to get back onto his broom properly, he ended up hanging upside-down, and was now plummeting towards the earth. His short life flashed before his eyes. _I hope my grave says something cool _he thought, strangely calm.

Suddenly he was run into by something else, something big and warm that scooped him off of his broom and onto another one, just before the broom he had been on crashed. Lucius landed and helped Draco off, as the young blond didn't seem to want to let go of the broom.

"F-father?" Draco looked into Lucius's eyes, clearly shaken up from his near death experience, now that he had time to realize what was going on. Lucius knelt down and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't fly so high next time, okay?" Draco nodded, and they headed inside.

_Crash! _The sound woke a seven year old Draco up. He got out of bed, ready to investigate. He put his slippers on and silently slipped through his doorway and down the stairs to the sitting room, where there were lights on. In the middle of the room were his parents, having a whispered argument that was gradually getting louder.

Draco couldn't hear what they were saying, so he got closer. They were so absorbed in their argument that they didn't see him standing near the edge of the room.

"-living with muggles! I've been there, Lucius, and they treat our baby like a house elf!" "Yes, I know that, but Dumbledore thought it was best-" "IF YOU THINK I GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT WHAT THAT MAN THINKS THAN YOU NEED TO THINK AGAIN!" Narcissa yelled, having had enough.

Draco had never heard his mother swear before, and she had never looked so angry around him. "Mum? Whats wrong?" He asked, stepping further into the room. She whipped her head over quick enough to give her whiplash, looking at the audience of one that had sneaked up on them. "What do you mean about living with muggles?"

"Draco dear, please go back to bed," she asked, sounding exhausted. "But mum-" "Draco, I said go. Back. To. Bed." She said through her teeth, looking as though she would cry. "Yes mum," Draco whispered, and shuffled back up the stairs with his head down. He got to his room and lay down on his ginormous four poster bed, where he stared at the wall and tried to fall back asleep, but as hard as he tried, sleep just wouldn't come.

About an hour after he got upstairs, Narcissa entered his room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as she came over to his bed and kissed his forehead. "I know you're awake, honey." He opened his eyes to see her kneeling by his bed, her face at the same height as his. "Mum... what's going on?" he whispered.

She was silent for a minute, then sighed and started talking. "Draco... you know I love you very much, don't you?" He nodded. "And you know that, no matter what, I'll still love you, right? He nodded again. She gave a shaky breath and began to tell him of his true parentage, and as she talked his eyes got bigger and bigger and when she told him that his real parents were dead they filled with tears. She told him of her son, and how they were around the same age, and would be going to the same school when he got older. Finally, when he had been told everything, she got up to go, looking down at the crying child before her.

She started to walk away, but he caught her sleeve and gave her a hug. It was the last hug he gave anyone for a very long time.

It was July 31, 1991. Draco was in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, trying on his school robes, when a boy his age came into the store. He had the messiest hair Draco had ever seen, and bright green eyes, like the color his moms were before she put her contacts in in the morning. _'This might be him!'_ Draco thought. Over the years he had come to think of him as almost a brother, and was very nervous now that they could finally be meeting.

_'Be cool' _He thought. He turned his head to look at him while a witch pinned his sleeve. "Hello," he said, "Hogwarts too?" "Yes," said the boy, and Draco felt some tension go out of his shoulders. _'It could be him it could be him'_ He kept repeating in his head. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, talking like they were old friends, like he always imagined talking to him. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't see why the first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy looked at him strangely, and he wondered if he was doing something wrong. His father always said that boys liked to talk about Quidditch, ones with a brain anyways, not ones like Crabbe and Goyle. Draco mentally shrugged it off and continued.

"Have_ you_ got your own broom?" "No," The boy replied with an even weirder facial expression. "Play Quidditch at all?" Draco asked, wondering what the face was for. "No," The boy said again, and Draco wondered if maybe he _was _a bit dumb like Crabbe and Goyle. He kept talking, a bit slower this time. "_I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" "No," said the boy once again. Draco decided that he was just nervous, no one was as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle. To make him feel better he said "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

He was rambling a bit now, but from what he had heard Hufflepuff was just a house full of spares so he didn't really care. So long as this person wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff... that would be really awkward.

The boy made a small noise of agreement, and, deciding that the conversation topic had been overused, Draco found something else to talk about. He looked outside, and the first thing he saw was a gigantic man, he had to be three or four times taller than him and at least eight or nine times wider. "I say, look at that man!" He exclaimed. The boy turned, and the giant man smiled and pointed at some ice cream that he was holding. 'mmm... ice cream...' Draco stared at it, thinking about how he was now going to ask his parents for some before going to look at brooms, when his thought were interrupted by the boy.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts," he said, looking slightly pleased. "Oh," said Draco, pleased with the new conversation where they were both talking. "I've heard of him. He's sort of like a servant, isn't he?" Draco hadn't meant it in a mean way, but apparently the boy took it that way. "He's the gamekeeper," he replied, sounding slightly disgruntled.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco replied, relaying part of what he had been told about him. He had always thought Hagrid sounded exciting actually, like a bedtime story but without much of a story line.

The boy was now looking at him with great distaste. "I think he's brilliant," he replied coldly. The conversation wasn't going at all like how Draco wanted it too, the boy was taking everything the wrong way, and it was annoying Draco immensely. "_Do _you?" He asked, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" By now Draco was hoping it wasn't him, he had horrendous hair, was slightly stupid, and couldn't hold a conversation.

He just looked at him with a sort of blank face. "They're dead," he said shortly. "Oh, sorry," Draco said, not really caring and wanting to get out of there. He could still be anyone, right? Loads of peple probably had dead parents, there had been a war after all, and black hair with green eyes wasn't too rare. Draco had to make sure though. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," he replied standoffishly. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families," Draco said, being a jerk just to annoy him. "What's your surname, anyway?" he added at the end. _'Please don't say Potter, please don't say Potter' _He thought.

The boy didn't say Potter, he didn't say anything at all in fact, because Madam Malkin said "That's you done, my dear," to the boy, who hopped down from his footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said, not at all looking forward to seeing him again.

I was really tempted to make Harry say 'What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?' but it wouldn't have gone with the story line thing ness so I didn't. (obviously.)

YAYITSDONESORRYITTOOKSOLONGI'MLAZYANDHAVENOEXCUSES OZLOVES3

Only like 30 more chapters to go .

Okay, so comment please! Tell me how you liked it! Once again this was written by my amazingly talented friend not me. Don't forget to comment! 3


End file.
